


I Guess it Runs in the Family

by Silverloveless



Series: Sterek Week June 23-June29 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Hale family - Freeform, M/M, OC Kids - Freeform, nathan hale - Freeform, wolf transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverloveless/pseuds/Silverloveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Week Day 6 : Hale Family Feels</p><p>'“Derek! DEREK!” Stiles called through the house a sound of panic in his voice. “What what is it,” Derek rain bracing himself on Nathan’s door frame before he barreled into the room. There was Stiles in the middle of Nathan’s room heart pounding so loudly….with a black pup in his hands. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess it Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it fluffy and a lot of people seemed to like the kids so I decided to bring them back. Yay wolf puppies.
> 
> Also its published early because i will be doing research this weekend.

“Derek! DEREK!” Stiles called through the house a sound of panic in his voice. “What what is it,” Derek rain bracing himself on Nathan’s door frame before he barreled into the room. There was Stiles in the middle of Nathan’s room heart pounding so loudly….with a black pup in his hands. “I don’t know what happened,” the pup began to whine trying to get closer to Stiles. He just tucked the pup into his chest as the pup began to rub his head against Stiles’ chest. Derek thanked God that Laura was having a girls day with Lydia because if she had been here with Nathan changed it would have been three times the chaos.

“Nathan,” Derek asked slowly approaching his mate and son from where they were sitting on the floor. The pup…well Nathan turned at his name, and lit out a sad yip now trying to get to his Dad. “I don’t understand how this happened. I mean first of he’s not even an alpha. Then Peter had said only your mom could ever do this,” Stiles said as he watched Derek nuzzle Nathan the scent apparently calming him down. “Well…yeah but maybe it’s like a Spark Hale blood line that caused this,” Derek tried to reason.

“Or maybe spark hale being pack of a True Alpha that caused it,” Stiles said a bit more excitedly. “God your Grandma use to love to run around as the wolf,” Derek said softly studying Nathan. Nathan then stilled listening intently to what his Dad was saying. Both he and Stiles knew that Dad didn’t talk about Grandma very often. Especially about anything that had to do with Grandma being an alpha. “Whenever one of us was finally old enough to have control she would transform and run with us by ourselves for our first one,” Derek said smiling down at his wolf of a son. 

“Afterwards we would go back with the pack and they would lead the run alongside Mom. It was kind of like a rite of passage I guess,” Derek said trailing off. Stiles leaned over and tangled his fingers together with Derek giving him an anchor. “Dad and Uncle Leon would be right behind whoever it was. The mate and second were always near their alpha. Of course your Uncle Peter was always with Laura and me trying to get us to trip or run into a tree.” Derek smiled looking off remembering what had happened before everything, but he refused to be sad. No he still had a pack. He still had a son and a daughter. He had Stiles.

Nathan backed up out of Derek’s grip and closed his eyes. He shook his head once then began to shake his body as if trying to throw off excess water. He did that for a few more seconds before he began to change back, a 13 year old Nathan standing naked in his own room. “Aghh Close your eyes,” he yelled at his folks. “Geez Nathan. I literally magically birthed you, and you’ve been raised in a wolf pack. I don’t understand where you got this sense of modestly from,” Stiles laughed but turned his back none the less. “Dad….,” Nathan asked hesitantly after he pulled a pair of shorts on. “Do you think we can do what Grandma did just you and me? We can go for a run when I have more control over the shift?” 

He looked hopeful, and Derek felt a warmth settle in his heart, “Of course son. And when your sister reaches 13 well let her lead a family run as well.” “What about you Tata,” Nathan asked. “Oh I run this house. That is plenty of responsibility for me. Plus look at me getting up in my old age. Soon enough I’ll need a chair to get out there. OH I can get 4x4 later on to keep up with you.” Stiles flailed a bit in excitement at the prospect of a new toy. “Well we can still wait about 30 years till that’s needed. Now Nathan go get dressed we have to pick up Laura before we head to Grandpa’s for dinner tonight.” 

Nathan just rolled his eyes as he pushed them out of his room. Outside of the door Stiles grabbed Derek’s face rubbing his thumb along Derek’s cheek bone, “I love you Sourwolf.” “I love you too Stiles thank you….for giving me a family again.” Stiles didn’t say anything he just smiled and kissed his mate knowing that with that kiss he was saying the exact same thing back to Derek.

“I can still here you outside my door. Stop it!,” Nathan yelled as the couple laughed and turned to get ready to leave.


End file.
